Fated Destinies
by Deeca
Summary: Trying to fulfill a promise he made to Maric to watch his illegitimate son; Duncan begin experiencing odd visions and they only continue to evolve when meeting Teyrn Cousland's daughter. Could they be the result of the taint or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Fated Destinies**

**CH 1**

**13 years before Ostagar**

**(Author's Disclaimer/Note: Bioware owns the game which provides the inspiration.**

**Duncan experiences strange visions while trying to fulfill a promise to keep an eye on King Maric's illegitimate son. When Teyrn Cousland and his family visit, Duncan's visions only continue and evolve leaving Duncan to wonder what if it was he was experiencing was due to the taint or something more.**

Duncan put on the scribe robes and inspected himself in front of the mirror. He kept reminding himself that his name was Scribe Mathias when he was at Redcliffe. It was the only way he could fulfill the promise he made years ago. A few times a year he would travel to Redcliffe to check on Alistair; King Maric's illegitimate child. This time however, he could barely contain his anger over Alistair's treatment. Arl Eamon married a young Orlesian woman who resented Alistair's presence to the point where he was not even allowed to sleep in the servant's quarters. He was relegated to the loft above the stables. Eamon defended his actions saying it was to keep Alistair's identity a secret but Duncan also felt the Arl's common sense became blinded by his lust for that Orlesian woman. Fortunately some of the knights and Eamon's brother, Teagan took pity on Alistair and made it a point of looking out for him when he was not around. Teagan even found a chest for him to keep his clothes and belongings and Duncan was relieved when Eamon insisted that Alistair be educated by the scribes, so Duncan would come to Redcliffe masquerading as a visiting colleague of another scribe.

The visions started as soon as he first met Alistair. Duncan had called out to Alistair who was hiding behind a bale of hale and when he came out, he saw the image of a young man standing before him with the same reddish brown hair and mischievous grin. In the beginning he dismissed the vision as being an annoying effect of the taint but he remembered his mother's gift of foresight and wondered if he had inherited the trait.

The visions were brief and were mostly images of things that made little to no sense. He would see Alistair as a young man; sometimes in Templar garb or the other times he would see him in regular armor fighting darkspawn. There was even one troubling dream he had where he saw an older version of himself giving orders to the grown up Alistair and an unfamiliar young woman. What disturbed him the most in that dream was seeing that older version of himself. Duncan understood and accepted his duty and fate as a Gray Warden but the dream of seeing himself at the age where The Calling was slowly approaching was still unnerving to him.

The one consolation of these visions and dreams was how they offered a brief respite from the darkspawn nightmares so Duncan did not let them bother him and at times he even found them fascinating.

Duncan looked at Alistair and smiled. For having such a tumultuous upbringing Alistair was a kind hearted little boy who was very bright and loved to laugh. He also had a vivid imagination which Duncan figured Alistair used to compensate for being alone.

Something was happening today however that Duncan hoped would temporarily take away some of Alistair's loneliness. Teryn Cousland was bringing his family to Redcliffe where they would stay for a month while he attended to political affairs with the Arl. Redcliffe was beautiful during the summer months and the Arl wanted his new wife to get to know some of the other nobles. Teryn Cousland was held in high regard at the Landsmeet and the Arl hoped his affluence would soften the view people held toward Orlais. Teryn Cousland had two children; a son named Fergus who was a few years older than Alistair and a daughter named Marabeth who was a couple of years younger. Duncan hoped Alistair would warm up to them. He felt Alistair needed to be around children his own age and hoped this would be good for him.

"Mathias what are we going to do today?" Alistair asked him eagerly.

"How about we go the shore, make stick boats and see which one can float the furthest?"

"Okay." Alistair smiled.

* * *

Duncan sat on the ground by the shore and watched as Alistair picked up pieces of broken tree branches they would use for their boats.

"Mathias."

He turned to see Arl Eamon standing next to man who was holding the hand of a little girl.

"I'd like to introduce you to Teyrn Cousland." Arl Eamon said. "And this is his lovely little girl, Marabeth."

"It's an honor to meet you Teryn Cousland." He bowed.

"Thank you." The Teryn smiled.

"Pup, this is Mathias." The Teryn said. "He is a scribe like Aldous."

Marabeth smiled and curtsied before him. Marabeth was a pretty little girl with dark brown hair and she had the most vibrant green eyes Duncan had ever seen.

An image of the same young woman he saw with Alistair in one his previous visions suddenly flashed before him.

"I thought it would be nice for Alistair to meet her." The Arl said.

Duncan watched as Marabeth let go of her father's hand and run towards Alistair who immediately shied away from her at first. She reached in the little basket she was holding and took out a cookie and held it out to him.

Alistair hesitantly reached out and took it from her.

"Bryce, she is absolutely adorable." Eamon said. "I just wish Isolde could have been here to see that."

"She's my darling girl." Bryce beamed.

"Mathias, I told Bryce you would not mind watching Marabeth when you're with Alistair."

"Not at all." He said. "I'm sure they will become good friends. I've been teaching Alistair about nature."

"Oh my daughter loves nature alright." Bryce laughed. "She loves it so much that she picked up this odd ability to attract animals so don't be surprised to see some of the wildlife around here follow you around."

"How intriguing." He said.

"My daughter's ability is source consternation for my wife however." Bryce chuckled. "So please don't mention it when you meet her."

"Yes your Lordship." He said. "Don't you have a son as well?"

"Fergus is with Teagan." Bryce explained. "I suspect that you won't be seeing him that much as this trip will be an opportunity for him to not be around his sister so much. Marabeth does enjoy pestering him."

He looked at Alistair and Marabeth. She had divided her cookies with him and they were laughing. It warmed Duncan's heart to see Alistair look so happy.

"Would you look at that Bryce?" Eamon laughed. "Six years old and already one young lad is enraptured by her."

"Don't remind me." Bryce chuckled. "I'm already dreading the moment when she stops calling me Papa and starts calling me Father and thinking of all the future noblemen who will want to gain my favor to court her is another nightmare altogether."

* * *

The next morning during breakfast, Duncan watched with amusement as Isolde made conversation with Teyrna Cousland. It was quite obvious by the Teyrna's curt replies that she did not care for Isolde. And she absolutely detested the Orlesian designed little girl dresses that she presented to Marabeth.

"This dress is not appropriate for going outdoors." The Teyrna said. "Its far too…elegant. It will be saved for special occasions."

She turned to see Isolde smile. "Of course your Ladyship.

Duncan smiled at the Teyrna. She was different than most of the noblewomen he encountered and could honestly say he liked her.

"So what are you doing today Mathias?" She asked him.

"I was thinking of having a picnic with Alistair and Marabeth where I would teach them some history about the area."

"Marvelous." Teyrna Cousland said. "I must thank you for allowing Marabeth to come along. She can be a handful."

"It is no problem your Ladyship." He told her. "Alistair enjoys her company and it appears she has an eagerness to learn."

"If you start to see any….creatures of the woods follow her around, please tell her she is not to do that. " The Teyrna said.

"I will your Ladyship." He promised.

Duncan was secretly eager to see Marabeth do this. He knew many rogues who could exploit nature to their advantage. If she possessed the ability at such an early age then she was truly gifted.

* * *

That afternoon as Duncan walked along the wooded path with Alistair and Marabeth, he saw some raccoons in the brush,

"Marabeth; can you show me how you talk to the animals?" He asked her.

"Papa and Mama will be mad." She frowned.

"I promise not to tell them." He told her. "It will be our secret. Wouldn't you like to show Alistair?"

"You promise?" She asked him

"I promise." He smiled at her.

He watched as Marabeth slowly crept towards the raccoons. Duncan was amazed at how quiet her movements were. She sat on the ground and held out her hands toward them, a few moments later one of them slowly approached her and sniffed her hand. Marabeth got up and the raccoon followed her.

"Wow!" Alistair was amazed by what he saw. "Its like magic."

An image suddenly came to Duncan's mind; it was of that young woman fighting alongside a wolf.

"Why don't you two go off and play for a bit." He said

Duncan took out his book, his quill and some ink from his pack and wrote Marabeth's name down.

"This taint has either affected my mind or you are an incredible little girl Marabeth Cousland."

Duncan knew he would eventually be recruiting and as he watched Alistair and Marabeth play, there was just something about them that gave him this feeling he could not explain. Perhaps he was wrong but there would be no harm in remembering to look up Marabeth when she reaches adulthood.

* * *

"Alistair." Duncan said. "Don't you want to say goodbye to Marabeth? She is leaving today."

"No!" Alistair angrily threw his clothes across the loft instead of putting them away.

Duncan felt sad for Alistair. Marabeth and her family were returning to Highever today and Alistair would be alone again. This past month brought the most joy Alistair has ever seen in his nearly nine years.

"Alistair, its not Marabeth's fault she is leaving. Its simply time for her to go home with her family."

"Alright." Alistair said grudgingly. "I'll say goodbye."

"You're a good boy." Duncan told him.

As they came out of the stables, they saw Marabeth running towards them; her father trying desperately to keep up.

She stopped in front of Alistair and looked at him.

"Goodbye Marabeth." He said sadly.

Duncan watched as a sweet smile formed on Marabeth's face as she curtsied before him and suddenly without hesitation, she kissed Alistair on the cheek then rushed back toward her father who picked her up.

Bryce chuckled at his daughter's sudden bashfulness.

"Goodbye Alistair." He said. Bryce then turned to Duncan. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mathias. If you ever happen to venture to Highever please do not hesitate to visit us, you will be more than welcomed."

"Thank you your Lordship." He bowed.

Duncan watched him as he headed back in the direction of the coaches. He then looked at Alistair who was touching the spot on his cheek where Marabeth had kissed him. He would definitely be visiting Highever one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fated Destinies**

**CH 2**

**The Liberation of Alistair/The First Vision Becomes Reality**

"Go pack your belongings." Duncan told Alistair. "You're free."

"Thank you Duncan." Alistair was ecstatic. "I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't." Duncan smiled. "I'll wait outside."

Outside the Chantry, Duncan leaned against the wall and closed his eyes; Alistair had grown up to be that man he saw in those visions all those years ago. He could no longer dismiss those visions as being the result of the taint. He was seeing glimpses of the future but what those images meant still vexed him.

Duncan was relieved to have freed Alistair from the Chantry's grasp as he was still haunted by the moment he saw him being sent away. He had not gotten there in time to say goodbye and watched a very angry young boy being driven away from Redcliffe.

From that moment, Duncan vowed to rescue Alistair and prayed that his turbulent childhood would not totally hardened his heart.

Alistair came out of the chantry, lugging two packs. "I'm ready."

"Lets head on out then."

"Duncan, I think there is something you should know about me. After all you've done for me, its only right that you should know the truth about my parentage."

Duncan knew what Alistair was going to tell him, but respected the young man for wanting to be so forthright.

* * *

Two weeks later as Duncan predicted; Alistair survived his Joining. He admired and respected Alistair's dedication to help bury and pay respect to the recruit that did not survive. Alistair seemed to accept his new destiny only faltering slightly when Duncan revealed the ultimate price a Grey Warden pays for being what they are.

"I guess I will never know what its like to…" Alistair said. "Never mind."

A few days after Alistair's joining, some of the other Wardens invited him to The Pearl but he declined, deciding to read more books on the history of Gray Wardens.

"So what are you reading Duncan?" Alistair asked.

"Just some information on some potential recruits." Duncan said.

Duncan never forgot Marabeth Cousland; the adorable little girl who visited Redcliffe with her family many years ago. After securing several contacts in Highever; Duncan started to monitor her a couple of years ago and was impressed by the information he received. After spurning the learning of shield and sword warfare; Marabeth's father brought in retired rogues, some who fought in the last war with Orlais and they instructed her in the art of duel welding as well as other rogue specialties and she excelled in what they taught her. Marabeth's academic education was just as stellar from what he read; her best subjects being history, literature, and composition. Marabeth was barely nineteen now and at the age where she would be matched to a suitor from another noble family but his contacts told him she has spurned her every attempt her mother has made in arranging a marriage for her. That fact alone intrigued him enough to plan to visit Highever in the next few months. Duncan thought about the visions he had of the young woman with Alistair and prayed to the Maker that Marabeth had not become that woman.

"Duncan how come there have been so few female Gray Wardens?" Alistair asked.

"It takes a certain type of woman to be a Gray Warden Alistair." Duncan replied. "And the ones who have served our order in the past did so with distinction."

"I was just thinking it would a nice change of pace to have a woman in the order or someone closer to my age at least. No offense or anything."

"None taken." Duncan chuckled.

Duncan looked at Alistair and remembered how he felt the same way when he first became a Warden. While the other Wardens genuinely liked Alistair, they were all older than him, the youngest of the lot having just turned thirty. It was understandable Alistair would like to be around people his own age.

"I'll be recruiting soon." Duncan told him. "And I'll need your assistance when it comes to that."

"Don't worry Duncan, you can count on me."

Duncan closed his eyes and sighed. There have been more and more reports coming in about darkspawn being spotted in the south. If his dreams held true, then this was the beginning of blight and it will be unlike anything people have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fated Destinies**

**CH 3**

**Highever: Before and During the Fall**

Duncan let out a heavy sigh and shook his head as he watched Marabeth Cousland be declared the winner of the last event of the tournament. She was the young woman he had seen in those visions and dreams. After Marabeth accepted her prize, she graciously shook hands and bowed before her opponent then ran towards her brother who swept her up in a bear hug. A young boy jumped up and down and Miranda picked him up and hugged him. Teyrn Cousland came up to them and they hugged. It was rare for noble families to be so publicly open about their affection for one each other and it touched Duncan to see such a scene. He realized that it was probably one of the reasons Teyrn Cousland was so highly regarded among the people. Duncan watched as some young men came over to Marabeth to offer their congratulations. His contacts were right; it was obvious her beauty and prowess made her quite popular among the young male nobles. He watched with amusement as she politely acknowledged her admirers then went off with her family.

Duncan planned to head out to the castle in a couple of days on the pretense of searching for recruits and to discuss the upcoming battle. He knew that King Cailan sent out a call for troops and the Teyrn was the first to send word back that his soldiers would be deployed to Ostagar. As for those visions; as much as he tried to dismiss them, deep down he knew there was some meaning to them and that he would eventually figure it out. He looked forward to meeting Marabeth and seeing her up close for the first time. All the information he gathered says she would make an excellent addition for the order but words are merely words, he needed to see her and speak to her himself.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Duncan sat at the table in his room, pondering his first meeting with Marabeth. It was obvious from seeing her in the distance at the arena that she was pretty but meeting her and seeing her up close for the first time was an entirely different story. That sweet little girl he saw when masquerading as a scribe all those years ago at Redcliffe had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her vibrant green eyes were like flawless emeralds and the way she smiled at him made Duncan wish for a brief moment that he was twenty years younger but he admonished himself for having such a thought. Marabeth was gracious and polite when they met and he was relieved she did not have the same over zealous fervor for the Gray Wardens the way Cailan did, but rather a healthy respect instead. What surprised him the most during their brief meeting was how she had asked to be tested for recruitment. Marabeth did this right in front of her father no less, who did not look thrilled. It both fascinated and perplexed him that she was interested in being recruited. Duncan genuinely liked the Teyrn and did not want to offend him and while Ser Gilmore would make an excellent recruit at any other time, he knew the moment Marabeth made that inquiry that she was his first choice and planned to discuss this with her the next day. She was a grown woman and capable of making her own decisions, perhaps it was meant to be.

Duncan closed his eyes and looked back at his meeting with Arl Rendon Howe and the Teyrn. There was something in the tone of the Arl's voice that made him suspicious. Of course he could not say anything; the Teyrn would have considered him mad and had him escorted out of the castle. If its one thing Duncan has learned over the years is that there are times you have to keep your mouth shut.

Duncan got up from the table and was walking towards the bed, when a horrific vision made him fall to his knees. He saw himself helping the wounded Teyrn to the castle larder then running out and fighting soldiers that carried shields bearing Howe's crest.

The sound of a crash outside broke his trance. Hearing yelling outside, he hastily packed the few belongings he brought and withdrew his weapons.

"It has begun."

Duncan knew Marabeth would survive this but could not help but feel bad for her, for her new destiny would be born from this tragedy.

* * *

Duncan ran out of the larder and started to look for the Teyrna and Marabeth, and fought his way towards the family quarters where he found the bodies of Orianna and Oren along with several of Howe's soldiers. There were no signs of Marabeth and the Teyrn's wife so he decided to follow the trail of bodies.

"Did she do all of this?" He wondered aloud.

With several of the passages blocked by burning debris; Duncan went through the main hall, stopping briefly to see Ser Gilmore and the few guards valiantly holding the gates. Stepping over bodies, he made his way back to the kitchen and heard the voices of the Teyrna and Marabeth coming from the larder.

Duncan paused for a moment then went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fated Destinies**

**CH 4**

**Fleeing Highever/The Trek to Ostagar**

Duncan looked at Marabeth who was sitting by the fire with her Mabari curled up protectively against her. They had fled through the woods and once Duncan saw that it was safe, made camp in a cave he discovered. Except for the occasional 'thank you' or 'yes Duncan'; Marabeth remained quiet, her once vibrant green eyes now dull and lifeless conveyed a haunted look to the likes he has never seen.

Marabeth cowered and shied away when he approached her to see to her wounds.

"Marabeth." He said gently. "I may be a Grey Warden but I also happen to be a gentleman. If you do not let me tend to your wounds, they could become infected and we do not need to be dealing with that while on the journey to Ostagar."

Slowly Marabeth undid the torn leather armor and slid it down and covered her breasts with her arms. She was covered in cuts and bruises but there was one nasty looking gash on the back of her right shoulder which needed stitches.

Duncan got his first aid kit and knelt beside her holding a needle and thread. He had sewn himself up many times as well as his fellow Wardens but this was the first time he has tended to a woman.

"This is going to hurt." Duncan warned as he gave her an elfroot to bite on. "Brace yourself."

Marabeth winced and stiffened when she felt the needle go through her skin. The pain was unbearable and she squeezed her fists until her fingernails dug into them. Except for the tears that flowed, she did not yell or cry out. Duncan didn't know if he should be concerned or impressed.

"It's done." He said. "I will have to check it periodically to see if any infection sets in but you should be fine. "

"Thank you." She said as she pulled her armor back on.

"When we get to the nearest town, I'll get you some armor and a pack."

"I only have a few coppers."

"Do not worry about it." Duncan told her.

"I looted some of the soldiers I killed." She said.

"That is a survival instinct." He told her. "You need not feel guilty for doing that."

"Why did Howe do this to my family Duncan?" Marabeth asked.

Duncan sighed and tried to think of the safest way possible to explain it to her.

"Unbeknownst to your father, I think Howe harbored a great deal of jealousy and resentment for many years because of your father's popularity. Killing your family was his way to make it so you all never existed to begin with and the upcoming battle in the south gave him the opportunity to strike."

"They didn't have to kill my nephew. He was just a little boy."

Duncan handed her his canteen and she took a drink from it and then gave it back.

"How long will it take to get to Ostagar?" She asked.

"I was hoping a week if we found a wagon and some horses, but given the fact that Howe's soldiers could still be after us, it might be a bit longer I am afraid."

"Thank you for letting me keep my dog Duncan." Marabeth said quietly. "My father gave him to me when I turned seventeen. I cannot bear to think what could have happened to Max had we left him behind."

"I would have never considered leaving your dog behind." Duncan said. "He will be a great companion and protector for you."

"I wish I had my journal with me."

"You kept a journal?" Duncan asked.

"I've kept one since I was twelve years old."

Try to get some rest; it will be a long trek tomorrow." Duncan told her as he watched her snuggle against her dog.

Duncan watched her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Duncan opened his eyes. Marabeth was sitting by the fire and beside her lay two dead rabbits.

She turned to him just as he was sitting up. "I know I probably should not have left the cave but I was getting hungry." She said. "I killed these but I …don't know how to skin them. Will you show me how?"

"Yes I'll show you." Duncan said.

"Max already ate, so he won't be bothering us."

Duncan knew he probably should have told her to not stray too far but he admired the fact she was willing to learn so he didn't say anything.

"I have to warn you, this won't be pleasant."

"Duncan, I killed for the first time in my life last night, I was forced to leave my parents to unspeakable fate and you stitched up the back of my shoulder. I think I can handle it."

"Very well then."

He removed his dagger and picked one of the rabbits up and motioned for her to come closer to him so he could demonstrate.

* * *

They reached the small town by noon. Duncan handed Marabeth one sovereign and instructed her to purchase anything a woman… might need while traveling and to meet him back at the leather smith afterwards. He watched her enter the shop and remembered the dream he had that morning.

In the dream, he saw Marabeth step forward to accept the chalice as an anxious Alistair looked on. She passed out and opened her eyes; the dream suddenly changes though. He sees Alistair and Marabeth sitting near a fire. Alistair is staring off to space as

Marabeth puts an arm around him and tells him. "Crying does not make you less than a man; it makes you more of one." Unfortunately, that was all he remembered, but hearing her say those words vexed him.

"Maker what are you trying to tell me?" He whispered.

"Duncan?"

He turned to see Marabeth looking at him. He saw her carrying a hairbrush, a bar of soap, and other unmentionables.

"Here is your pack." He said. "The smith is waiting for you to get your armor fitted."

"Here is what is left over of the sovereign you gave me." Marabeth said as held out her hand.

"That's alright. You keep it." He told her. "Go get your armor. I'll be getting supplies."

"Thank you." She said in a surprised tone.

* * *

Marabeth was outside waiting for him when he came out of the shop. Her new armor wasn't cured but given the rush they were in, it would have to do.

"Looks good." He smiled. "I assume you're ready to go? I would like us to get a few more hours of traveling done before we make camp."

"Yes Duncan." She said. "Thank you."

Noticing a unit of troops marching, Duncan told Marabeth to wait where she was while he ran to them.

A few minutes he came back to where she was standing.

"They are heading to Ostagar." He explained. "I asked their sergeant to give a note to the other Gray Wardens to tell them we will be arriving soon."

They turned and slowly made their way out of the town.

* * *

"Marabeth!" Duncan pulled her away from the dead bandit. "He's dead. You killed him."

The bandits came out of nowhere. There were four of them and it did not take long to dispatch them. He was impressed with Marabeth's skills but that quickly changed to alarm when she would not stop plunging her sword in and out of the man's chest.

She struggled in his grasp but calmed down enough for Duncan to loosen his grip on her.

Marabeth let out a wail and he realized she was finally grieving for what she lost. Duncan put an arm around her and let her bury her head against his shoulder and closed his eyes as she unleashed her grief.

* * *

That evening Marabeth sat by the fire. She had barely spoken since he led her away from the road where they were accosted. Duncan could tell by her expression that she was mortified by her behavior. He could understand, she grew up in nobility and it was considered undignified to act out in that manner.

"I'm sorry for what happened this afternoon." Miranda broke her silence.

"There is no need to apologize. I lost my parents at an early age as well; I understand what you are going through."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" She asked.

"You shouldn't be." He told her. "It is not your fault for what happened. Your mother and father wanted you to survive."

"Duncan, you don't understand. I wanted to be a Gray Warden. Had Howe's men not overtaken the castle, I was prepared to ask you the next day to consider me. I just never wanted it…to end up this way."

"What happened to your family was not your fault." Duncan repeated. "Howe will get the justice he deserves and you will make your family proud because they wanted you to survive. Now please just put that thought out of your mind."

"I'll try." Marabeth promised. "I think it will be a long time before I get those images out of my mind."

"You will." Duncan guaranteed. "It takes time to heal."

"Duncan; at the larder that night, you told me I was always your first choice, if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Marabeth, just by you asking me this shows me why you were my first choice."

There was no way he could tell her the truth; that he has seen snippets of her future in dreams and visions brought on by Maker knows what. Feeling relieved that she did not press the issue; he decided to ask her question.

"So why would do you want to become a Gray Warden?" He asked.

"I did not want to live a life of complacency and convention." Marabeth said. "Mother wanted me to marry, preferably to one of the more prominent banns in Ferelden, or their sons at least. I did not want to be part of an arranged marriage. Now my mother was lucky, she and father loved each other but their type of union is rare among nobles. All of my mother's friends always looked so miserable. I did not want that."

"You do have a point about the nobility in Ferelden." Duncan agreed. "It's rare to see unions that are not arranged."

"I loved my Mother very much but her mindset was mired in tradition. I told her that I would only marry if I found love or I would not marry at all. There are other ways to be fulfilled without being married. "

"And the one man I did care for…well lets just say it went unrequited." Marabeth sighed.

Duncan knew she was referring to Ser Gilmore, for he saw them walking together in the castle and her affection for him was quite evident yet the poor boy didn't seem to notice.

"Scribe Aldous taught some history of the Wardens and what interested me the most is the fact that anybody who were the best skilled could be a Warden, whether they are human, elf, or dwarf. There is no prejudice. You are all dedicated to a single purpose."

"Its not as _idyllic_ as you make it out to be and there are also certain… sacrifices we have to make."

"It would not bother me." Marabeth said. "When you think about it, we all have to make sacrifices everyday of our lives."

Duncan was uncertain on how to answer her.

******************

For the next week, they continued their trek to Ostagar, only stopping when they were too tired to walk any further. Duncan showed Marabeth how to make a simple health poultice when he discovered she didn't know how.

"Any rogue who can craft poisons to coat their blades should have a basic knowledge of herbalism." He told her.

When they walked he talked about the darkspawn, the Grey Wardens, and many other subjects. Marabeth proved to be good listener and she would open up and share things about her life. She was a lot stronger than she gave herself credit for and he hoped she would see that one day.

As for the dreams and visions; they still occurred leaving Duncan frustrated and on one occasion embarrassed, for there was one time where he saw Alistair and Marabeth sharing a kiss. Two Grey Wardens kissing; now that would be something for the history books.

* * *

"Duncan have we ever met before?" Marabeth asked one evening. "I can't explain it but there is something about you that seems quite familiar."

"Perhaps you are mistaking me for someone else." Duncan tried to hide his discomfort.

He could not believe it. Did she actually remember him when he was Mathias the scribe at Redcliffe all those years ago? Surely he could not have made that much of an impression on a six year old little girl.

"You are probably right." She said.

He watched Marabeth cut an apple with her dagger and wondered if seeing Alistair again would stir her memories as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ostagar**

"Hello Wynne." Duncan smiled wearily as he walked over to her.

"Welcome back Duncan." She said. "I trust your search for a new recruit went well?"

"Indeed it did. She is an incredible young woman."

"A woman?" Wynne was surprised. "Aren't mages more common than women in the Grey Wardens?"

"It's true. Female wardens are extremely rare in the order but all the ones who have served in the past were dedicated to the cause and this one will be no exception."

"Well she really must be special for you to have selected her."

"I can't explain it." Duncan said. "There is just something about her. I just get this feeling about her and the other young warden in the order who survived his Joining. They're going to end up doing great things."

"I will hope that she survives her Joining then."

"My gut tells me she will Wynne." Duncan said. "She's exploring the camp at the moment. If a woman in leather armor comes up to you to chat, that will be her."

"I hope she does come up to talk." Wynne smiled. "You have me intrigued."

"Wynne have you ever experienced _precognition?" Duncan asked._

_ "You are asking me if I have foreseen future events?" Wynne asked. "I've had a couple of experiences where some aspects of a dream I have had would come to reality. It really wasn't much though. Why do you ask? Have you been foreseeing things that come true?"_

_ "Years ago, there was a young boy I knew and I had dreams and visions of the man he was going to be. He became that man I saw." _

_ "That is not really precognital." Wynne said. "I have had similar experiences with my apprentices."_

_ "No you don't understand." Duncan said. "It's not about seeing what they become. This boy became the same man I saw in those visions. And I have had some other experiences. I had another vision of a dying man and this same man died the way I envisioned it."_

_ "Does this occur often?" Wynne asked. "Could this be due to the taint?"_

_ "I don't know." Duncan sighed. "It's like I am gathering pieces of a puzzle."_

_ "Why don't we discuss this more after the battle?" Wynne suggested._

_ "I'd like that.' Duncan said._

_ "I really don't think you should worry too much about it Duncan. You have been saddled with an enormous responsibility of rebuilding the Wardens in Ferelden. The pressure of that alone is bound to play tricks on your mind."_

_ "You could right Wynne." He said as he walked towards his fire that he could see Alistair had been maintaining._

_ Duncan thought about meeting King Cailan earlier with Marabeth as they headed into camp. He was impressed by how polite she was to the king despite of what happened to her. She even took the news about her brother scouting in the Wilds with his men well. Cailan promised her Howe would see justice but another recent dream he had, showed Alistair pulling Marabeth away from Howe's body. He knew Howe would get what is coming to him no matter what outcome. _

_ He saw Marabeth in the distance exploring the camp with the same wide eyed innocence she had when she was a child and seeing Redcliffe for the first time. Some soldiers who were talking immediately watched her as she went by then looked at each other and one of them pointed at her. There were other female soldiers and knights but _

_Marabeth carried herself differently and it was easy to see how they could be taken by her presence._

_ Duncan smiled when he saw Marabeth approach Wynne. They talked briefly and he watched Marabeth disappear around a corner. He turned to Wynne and their eyes met and she gave him an approving nod. _

_ A little while later Duncan saw Marabeth walking with Alistair. He could see they were talking and by the look on Alistair's face it was obvious he was surprised but doing his best hide it. Duncan laughed; the boy could not hide anything from him._

_ After introducing her to the other recruits, Duncan gave instructions for their trek into the Kocari Wilds. Alistair told them to wait for him by the gate; and after making sure they were a considerable distance away, spoke to Duncan._

_ "Duncan, when your note stated the recruit was a woman I was not expecting someone like her."_

_ "Is there a problem?" Duncan asked_

_ "She just does not look like the female soldiers here or the portraits I saw of the past female wardens."_

_ And how do they look like?"_

_ "You know what they look like." Alistair said. "They do not have the same… female-ness."_

_ "Alistair there is some pretty soldiers here." Duncan was clearly amused._

_ "Maybe." Alistair said. "But they aren't like her. Can she even fight?"_

_ "She can fight." Duncan told him. "We had an encounter with some bandits and we dispatched them quickly."_

_ "Bandits are one thing, but will she be able to handle darkspawn?"_

_ "You're going out to the Wilds, you will see for yourself." Duncan said. "When you return, I want a full report on how she performs on the field and I will tell you more about her then."_

_ "Alright Duncan." _

_ He watched Alistair walk back to his charges and the guard opened the gate for them where they went off to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood and some old treaties that were hopefully still stashed away at that old Warden tower. _

_ Duncan looked upward towards the Tower of Ishal and suddenly was overcome by a sense of foreboding. _

* * *

Several hours later Alistair returned with Marabeth and the other recruits. They were bloodied and worn out, but they accomplished their tasks. Duncan pulled Alistair aside as the recruits went to clean up.

"So how did she do?" Duncan asked

"You were right." Alistair said. "She is fully capable of defending herself against the darkspawn. The way she tore through them, it was unreal watching her."

"How did she get along with Jory and Daveth?"

"She managed to calm Jory down when he got a little testy and she tolerated Daveth's flirting but there was one incident when we were heading back to camp."

"What happened?"

"She caught Daveth in the act of pick pocketing her and immediately had him eating the ground. It was not the money she wanted back, but two grey stones. They looked like they were part of wall or something."

Duncan flashed back to a memory of Marabeth picking through the rubble outside the castle as he dragged her away.

"She picked those pieces of stone up when we were fleeing the castle."

"What?"

"Alistair, that young woman is Marabeth Cousland. Her father was the Teyrn of Highever."

"Was?"

"Arl Rendon Howe's men massacred her family. She fought her way through nearly two dozen of Howe's men to bring her mother to her father who was mortally wounded. Her mother stayed behind when we fled. She left the castle with only what she was wearing, the family sword and shield, and her Mabari hound. She picked up those stones when we escaped."

Alistair was shocked. "I don't know what to say. I can't even begin to imagine going through something like that. She hasn't mentioned any of that to me yet, but when I asked her if she wanted to be a Grey Warden, she said she did."

"Marabeth does want to become a Grey Warden. She was interested in being recruited before what happened to her family and she suffers guilt because of it."

"Did she…cry?"

"Yes." Duncan said. "After those bandits attacked us and we dealt with them, she finally grieved."

"So she lost everybody in her family?" Alistair asked.

"Her brother and his men are here or I should say were here. They are scouting the Wilds and have not returned. She has yet to her brother that his wife and son are dead."

"And now there is that possibility she might not survive her Joining." Alistair said. "If she doesn't make it, I will look for her brother to tell him. It's the right thing to do. "

"You are good man Alistair." Duncan smiled. "You need not worry because I have every confidence she will survive."

"How do you know she will survive?" Alistair asked.

"I know the same way I knew you would survive." Duncan told him.

"Um….alright." Alistair looked perplexed by that answer. "If you say so. I think I'll go look for them and take them to the temple now."

"I'll be there shortly."

Duncan watched Alistair walk away then closed his eyes.

"Alistair, if only you knew what may be in store for you." He sighed


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Before and After the Joining**

Duncan stood in the distance and watched Alistair with the recruits at the old temple. He watched Daveth say something to Marabeth and then afterwards they shook hands.

There was no doubt in his mind, she would survive. He felt the exact same way before Alistair's Joining. He planned to ask Marabeth to attend the war strategy meeting afterwards. Duncan knew Alistair would be uncomfortable being around Cailan and he needed somebody as a witness and knew he count on her. Earlier in the day; he saw her walk out of Loghain's tent with a disturbed look on her face. She could see it too. The Wardens were walking a thin line in Ferelden and Duncan knew he could not act on his feelings. Holding the chalice, Duncan took a deep breath and headed towards them.

* * *

Duncan stood by the fire and reached down to pet Max. Marabeth had survived her Joining just as he knew she would. She did not even question him, when he was forced to kill Jory for backing out. As he held out the chalice, she stepped forward, took it and drunk from it. He had never seen such unwavering resolve before. When Marabeth passed out, he saw the panic in Alistair's eye and the relief when she opened her eyes.

He told her take some time for herself and when she was ready, to meet him at War Council area for the strategy meeting. Marabeth showed up about ten minutes later and stood beside Duncan and listened to Cailan and Loghain argue. She thanked the king when he congratulated her and seemed unfettered by Loghain's glares. When the King gave his instructions to light the beacon with Alistair at the battle tomorrow night, she promised him that she would not fail.

When the meeting ended and Loghain and Cailan headed back to their tents, Marabeth had looked at him and Duncan noted the concern in his eyes.

"Why does Loghain hate us so much?"

Duncan could only reply that he did not know and was amazed by how astute she was.

"Duncan, I still have the treaties in my pack." Marabeth said. "Did you want them?"

"You keep them." He smiled at her. "You can give them to me after the battle."

"Alright."

"Go have a meal and relax. You will need your strength for tomorrow night."

He watched her head back to the fire and sit down next to Alistair who looked surprised.

Duncan watched how Alistair acted around her. There were moments where he looked like he did not know what to make of her and would shy away and other times he would go out of his way to be kind to her. A couple of the Wardens came up from the valley when they learned of their new sister and eyed her with a curious fascination as they welcomed her. Marabeth seemed overwhelmed by all the attention she was receiving from the camp after her Joining so Duncan told her to use the big tent if she wanted some moments alone and she thanked him for that.

"Well you were right." Alistair said. "She survived."

"So what do you think of her so far?" Duncan asked.

"I like her." Alistair said. "She's really nice. I saw her talk the guard into sharing his meal with that deserter he was guarding. I think I even made her laugh a few times. I hope we end up becoming good friends.

He looked at Alistair and smiled. "I'm sure you will be."

Duncan wanted to tell him everything. He wanted tell Alistair about the journey he could be facing with Marabeth and how they will share the type of love that is only written in myths and legends, but he didn't say a word.

They watched as Marabeth was approached by Elric Maraigne, one of the King Cailan's honor guards and she followed him back to the Royal Enclave.

"What do you suppose that's all about?"

Duncan could hear the jealousy in Alistair's voice. "You know you will eventually have to tell her."

"I don't even want to think about that now." Alistair said.

They watched Elric hand Marabeth a huge tray of food and she headed back in their direction.

"King Cailan had his cooks prepare this for us." Marabeth said.

Alistair got up and helped her set the tray down. Duncan saw there were two roasted chickens, bread, cheese, fruit, and some assorted pastries.

"Is that cheese I see?" Alistair asked

"You better take some of that cheese now before it's gone." Duncan told her. "Alistair has quite the fondness for cheese."

He turned to see Marabeth laugh and Alistair blush.

They turned to see Elric approach them holding a bottle of wine. "You forgot this." He said.

"Thank you."

Marabeth handed the bottle to Duncan and he opened it.

"So what do you think of King Cailan?" Alistair asked between bites.

"He's a very nice man." Marabeth said.

"That's all?" Alistair asked. "Just nice? "

"Alistair, I am not one of those female soldiers that you see fall on their knees when he walks by." Marabeth laughed. "He was very nice and gracious when I talked with him and that's the extent of what I feel about him. I simply do not know him well enough to make judgments."

Duncan noted the relieved look on Alistair's face as he handed Marabeth the bottle of wine.

"I have never really drunk wine like this before." She admitted.

"You've never drank wine?" Alistair was surprised.

"Just the occasional sip". Marabeth said. "I'm only nineteen. There are a many things I have not tried yet."

Duncan coughed when hearing that and was relieved when Marabeth and Alistair did not notice the double entendre of her statement.

He watched Marabeth hand Alistair the plate of cheese and with that, an image of that little girl sharing a cookies with a lonely little boy all those years ago at Redcliffe came flooding back in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hours before the End**

Duncan sat up from his bedroll. He had the dream again where he saw Marabeth comforting Alistair by a campfire. Duncan finally realized its meaning; Alistair was grieving for him. He was going to die.

"There will be no final walk in the Deep Roads. The Maker has different plans for me." He whispered. "Alistair's grief will shatter the best of what he is and she will be the one who will help him heal and shape him into the man he is meant to be."

Being a Grey Warden, Duncan readily accepted his fate but knowing death would be greeting him elsewhere instead of the Deep Roads was frustrating to him. He had become accustomed to waiting for his Calling. It was just easier to know when the inevitable would occur. He looked across the tent and saw Marabeth sleeping, her dog Max curled up besides her.

"If only you could see the strength you have within you." He whispered.

He would talk to Alistair and Marabeth separately and then together before sending them on the task that was given to them.

Realizing it was still dark; Duncan lay back down and tried to sleep.

* * *

"So tell me; what do you think of Alistair?" Duncan asked Marabeth as they sat in the tent.

"I like Alistair a lot." Marabeth said. "He has been so kind to me since I arrived here and he was the first person to make me laugh since my parents…." She paused.

"I knew he would." Duncan smiled.

"Alistair is also a lot smarter than he gives himself credit for. He has a great deal of self doubt which he shouldn't have."

"I don't know if Alistair has mentioned this but he didn't have the best childhood so he tends to have a habit of not valuing himself the way he should. "

"Well I guess I will have to help rectify that." Marabeth said. "That's what friends do right? They help each other right?"

Duncan was happy he already considered Alistair a friend.

"I'm glad you said that Marabeth." He said. "There is something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"There might come a time when I am not around and circumstances might force you into the leadership role due to Alistair's lack of self worth. In case that happens, I trust you will not ridicule his inability to lead and let him be your second. He will lead when his mind tells him he is ready to."

"Don't worry Duncan." Marabeth said. "Any leadership abilities I have are informal at best, and I would rather have a partner that I could depend on to keep me grounded then someone to order around."

"You will make an excellent leader Marabeth, don't sell yourself short."

"Thank you Duncan." Marabeth said. "And now can I say something?"

"Of course."

"I just want to say thank you for what you've done for me and that I'm honored to have you as a friend as well as mentor. I hope I don't let you down."

"Marabeth; I am honored you consider me a friend and I know you and Alistair won't let me down." He smiled. "You are both going to end up do great things for the order and Ferelden. I can feel it."

"Thank you Duncan." Marabeth blushed. "By the way, have you ever noticed the resemblance Alistair has to King Cailan?"

Duncan coughed as he drank from his canteen.

"No." He lied. "I think it's just the lighting here. It's playing tricks on you. Oh and I would suggest you not saying anything to Alistair about it, he would take it the wrong way."

"I won't say anything. I do think Alistair is far more handsome than the king though." Marabeth said. "Just don't tell him I said that. I have not known him long enough to tell him that sort of thing."

"Your secret is safe." Duncan laughed. "Will you get Alistair for me?"

"Certainly." Marabeth smiled

He waited for Marabeth to leave and walked over to where her pack was and put a small package inside.

A sudden vision overtook Duncan. He saw Alistair professing his feelings for Marabeth, asking him if she would ever feel the same for him. And he could see the elation and relief in Alistair's eyes when Marabeth said she felt the same. They kiss for the first time and he tells her how beautiful she and how lucky he is. That moment alone will be a great catalyst for him in realizing his self worth.

"Duncan?"

He turned to see Alistair looking at him.

"Duncan, can you hear them?" Alistair asked.

He knew Alistair was referring to the approaching horde. The sound of them echoed in his mind like nothing he has ever heard before.  
"I hear them Alistair."

"I'm glad Marabeth can't hear them yet." Alistair said.

"I'm glad too." Duncan said. "And I trust if I am not around, you will be there to explain the physical changes and such to her."

"Of course." Alistair said. "You can count one me."

"So how are you and Marabeth getting along?" Duncan asked.

"I like her." Alistair said. "She's smart, funny, and really nice. I know I can count on her for having my back when we're in a battle. You know what's odd? She actually likes talking with me."

"Of course she would enjoy talking with you." Duncan told him. "Why would she not?"

"I think we will end up becoming good friends." Alistair said.

He would be friendly but guarded first. It will take time for Alistair to fully open up to her but when he did, a whole new world will open for him.

"Alistair something in my gut tells me we'll be facing a difficult battle tonight. I just want to emphasize that in case anything happens that you will need to press onward. There will be a great deal of blood shed and lives lost, it is to be expected

"I will." Alistair promised.

"I know Marabeth will watch your back and you will do the same for her." Duncan said. "And don't be afraid to look to her for guidance should the situation occur. Her ability on the field was not the only reason I chose her."

"Alright Duncan." Alistair said. "I trust your judgment."

"You need to learn to trust your own judgment as well." Duncan told him. "I recruited you because of the strengths you possess. Never doubt yourself. I know you will go far."

"Thank you Duncan; for believing in me and being the closest thing I have ever had to a father." Alistair said.

"Alistair, if I could go back in time and change my past I would hope it would have included having a son like you."

Duncan could see Alistair was moved by his words.

"Do you think I am a bad person for being relieved it was Marabeth who survived her Joining?"

"No." Duncan smiled. "I'm relieved too. She is the first woman I have ever recruited. I admit I was even feeling a bit apprehensive even though my feelings told me she would survive."

"I'll still never get how you knew but I'm relieved it turned out the way it did." Alistair said.

"Why don't you get yourself something to eat?" Duncan said. "Make sure Marabeth eats as well. You both will need your strength for what's to come."

A little while later Duncan stepped out of the tent and saw Alistair bringing some food to Marabeth and she scooted over to make room for him.

* * *

That evening as Duncan made his way towards King Cailan and the troops, he looked up and could see Alistair and Marabeth heading towards the bridge to the Tower of Ishal.

Alistair was initially unhappy that he would not be in the battle with the other Wardens but accepted the task that was given him when told the King was counting on them.

The horde was nearly upon them now, Duncan's head ached from hearing them and when he met up with King Cailan he nearly dropped to his knees when seeing an image of him getting a funeral pyre and seeing Alistair, Marabeth, and Wynne standing before it.

It took that moment and seeing the approaching horde for the first time for him to realize that there would be no victory tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Duncan's Last Stand**

It did not take long for Duncan to realize there would be no victory. They were out numbered and waves after waves of darkspawn came upon them. In his mind he could see Alistair and Marabeth fighting their way up the tower because it was besieged as well. That image alone told him that Loghain would be betraying them. Duncan suddenly sensed the Ogre but it had already grabbed Cailan and he watched in horror as it crushed him to death and threw his body back down.

Already severely wounded, Duncan mustered what strength he had and leaped on the Ogre, digging his sword and dagger into the tough flesh until it finally fell. Ignoring the pain from his wounds, he limped his way towards the Cailan's body watching the darkspawn take down his remaining brothers.

"Forgive me Maric. I failed you."

Duncan looked up and saw the beacon was lit. It was the exact same one from his dreams and visions.

"They did it. Hope is not lost."

As death approached him; time seemed to slow down and as he watched the beacon, the images in his mind began to get clearer. They would be the only surviving Gray Wardens in Ferelden and they would unite the country. Marabeth would lead with Alistair as her second and as they made this journey, she would mold and shape him into the man he was meant to be. They would forge a friendship that would evolve into a love so pure yet powerful it would only make them stronger. Images flashed of a roof and he saw the arch demon dead and then the scene changed to Alistair and Marabeth standing on a balcony waving to an adoring crowd.

"He will become King."

Duncan looked at the beacon one last time; seeing what it finally represented, hope. He then closed his eyes and greeted death as it came for him.

* * *

**Author's Note: A sequel is in the works which will focus on the points of view of Alistair and Marabeth and how they will remember meeting as children.**

**Thanks for reading. Its nice to see there are Duncan fans out there. **


End file.
